


Star gazers

by MayLovelies



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Skinny Dipping, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: One moment T'Challa is pondering on a possible relationship with Bucky, the next second, Bucky is naked and knee deep in the river inviting T'Challa to join him and distracting the flustered king from his previous.





	Star gazers

**Author's Note:**

> another t'chucky fic XD

“Shuri told me that the two of you had climbed up the mountains today? Is that true?”  T’challa asked, his gaze resting on Bucky who currently lay upon the rocky ground. 

 

“Yep.” He replied, shifting a bit. His arms were crossed above his chest and his eyes closed. “It was...tiring.” 

 

“I can tell.” T’challa chuckled, observing how Bucky’s chest heaved up and down. “Seems like you had a good time.”

 

“Shuri wanted you to come. I did to. Figured you were busy though, so we didn’t ask.” Bucky grinned. “She said you had ‘kingly’ business to tend to. I don’t doubt it.”

 

“Kingly business.” T’challa responded, staring at the bank of water before him. 

 

Truth be told, he would have loved to join his sister and friend on another one of their hikes around Wakanda, however, he was busy. Still, T’challa was happy to hear that Bucky was at least getting more active verses staying cooped up in the hut all day. He had also heard from Shuri and Bucky’s doctors that he was getting his strength back--something he’d lacked after being in cryo-stasis for long.

 

“Hmm...the stars out here,” Bucky was pointing up at the sky, his fingers tracing the luminous orbs. “Are so much brighter than the ones in New York, Russia....Romania....”

 

“It seems like you’ve been to many places..”

 

“More than I can count. More than I can remember.” Bucky sighed as his arm fell back down near him. “No places to call home.”

 

T’challa could feel the pain in his friend’s voice, as things fell silent between them. He wondered if Bucky thought of Wakanda as his home, or if not his home, a place where he’d be safe. Aside from New York, this was the one place he could come to by his own choice, without the fear of people finding him and turning him into a weapon again. 

 

“I’m still a little overheated.” Bucky’s voice cut into T’Challa’s thought process as the older man sat up. 

 

“Do you need water?”

 

“Not to drink.” Bucky motioned toward the lake. “Just to cool off.” T’challa didn’t have time to process anything before Bucky began to undo his clothes. Within seconds, the fabrics had slipped off of his body, and were placed neatly next to T’challa.  When T’challa looked up, Bucky had already rushed into the water; his knees nearly submerged.

 

The king meanwhile, stayed sitting on the banks, gazing ahead at the pale man and attempted to control his own breathing and now rapid heart beat. Both T’challa and Bucky had acknowledged the passionate emotions the two had felt for each other days prior to this, yet none had acted on said emotions. 

 

To be fair, T’challa was busy and rarely able to spend time with Bucky, but at the same time he was wary. He’d been in previous relationships before, but none had involved a hundred year old, former tortured assassin--in other words, he didn’t know if Bucky was ready to commit to anything, especially not with a king. He had been at the mercy of powerful men who had used him for their own gain, who had tried to kill him and who’d turned him into a monster. T’challa would never hurt Bucky, but he simply wanted to wait for their relationship to progress at Bucky’s pace. 

 

“Hey, T’challa!” Bucky’s excited voice cut through the king’s thoughts once again as he continued to focus ahead. Bucky had already managed to travel a distance from the shore, his body near fully engulfed by the water. “It’s not that cold! Why don’t you come in?”

 

Caught by surprise, T’challa attempted to brush it off by chuckling. “Are you being serious, James? This time of night? No, I’ll have to return to the palace shortly. Can you imagine what the Queen Mother would say if I returned, soaked?”

 

“Just take off your clothes.” Bucky replied, slightly amused. 

 

“Are you trying to tempt me?” T’challa grinned. 

 

Bucky backed deeper into the water, his soft eyes glimmering just a bit. “Maybe.”

 

T’Challa stood, his fingers quickly unfastening his own robes. 

 

“Well, it’s working.” The king stepped out of his last article of clothing, laying them near Bucky’s forgotten outfit and headed toward the water himself. He made it to the shoreline, flinching a bit as the coolness of the water caught him off guard. He heard Bucky laughing, causing him to look ahead, crossing his arm with mild annoyance. 

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“Doesn’t seem like you like the water too much.” He noted, as T’challa hadn’t moved an inch. “I heard cats typically don’t like water.”

 

T’challa rolled his eyes. “I suppose I walked in to that one.” He began a stride deeper into the water; his heart racing the closer he got to Bucky. T’challa had been lost in his eyes before but now, there was something intoxicating about his partner. Far more than temptation, it was like a force was pulling him into the river.

 

“I couldn’t help myself.” Bucky responded, his voice growing quieter the closer T’challa got to him. His smile lasted for only a few moments as the air between the two began to grow tense, as each quietly anticipated the others next move. “I may not be a fan of water but...you make it a lot more bearable, James.” The king responded, now less than a foot away from Bucky. A soft, reassuring smile pressed across his face seemed to ease his anxious friend. From underneath the surface of the water, T’challa searched for Bucky’s hand, lightly squeezing it for comfort. Bucky returned the gesture, his smile returning as he continued his gaze at T’challa.

 

“I can see the stars in your eyes.” Bucky broke the brief silence speaking in almost a whisper.

 

“Prettier than the ones in New York?” T”challa teased, recalling their previous conversation. 

 

“Certainly.”

 

“James.” T’challa asked, his own voice just shy of a whisper as he attempted contain his own, blooming emotions. “May I kiss you?”

 

“Yes.” Bucky replied, his cheeks reddening slightly as the king inched forward, closing the space between the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1/2. I wanted to make this all one huge one shot, but i’m tired now lol. Look out for part two!!! if you enjoyed, please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
